


Birthday Gifts

by supernatural_nerd_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meeting, Fulffy, M/M, One of My Favorites, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_nerd_1967/pseuds/supernatural_nerd_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lives in Kansas. Cas lives in Illinois. Dean wants to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

HotWings: Hello Dean.

Impala67: Heya cas, whats up?

HotWings: Nothing much, just waiting i guess. 

Impala67: waiting?…for what?

HotWings: not what. who

Impala67: alright cas spill. who are u waiting for?

HotWings: ….

Impala67: c’mon cas tell me

HotWings: you dean. you told me we would get together soon

Impala67: yeah i did cas, but i have to take care of sammy. 

HotWings: yeah you told me, but i was hoping you could be here for my birthday

Impala67: your birthday? when is it?

HotWings: oh, i didn't tell you? its next week dean. 

Impala67: oh. thats good to know cas. 

Impala67: listen i’ll talk to you soon ok? i have to go help my dad with some shit

HotWings: alright dean. have a good night. 

Impala67: talk to you later cas.

 

later that week

Impala67: hey cas what do you want for your birthday? 

HotWings: theres this charm thing i saw online. its based off of an angel’s grace which is kinda fitting.

Impala67: because you’re named after an angel? lmao

HotWings: laugh all you want dean. but yes that is what i want. 

Impala67: send me your address and ill send it to you. :)

HotWings: 0401 Mockingbird Lane Pontiac, Illinois 

Impala67: cool cas. skype you on your birthday?

HotWings: that would be nice dean. 

Impala67: alright talk to you then babe. :)

HotWings: goodbye dean. <3 

Castiel’s birthday

Impala67: happy birthday cas!

HotWings: thank you dean. 

Impala67: you’re gonna be home today right?

HotWings: yes…why?

Impala67: the receipt on ur gift said it was supposed to get there today. 

HotWings: oh! i cant wait dean! thank you in advance by the way. I'm sure it will be lovely. 

Impala67: oh yeah it will be… :) 

HotWings: skype me?

Impala67: not yet babe…maybe a little later. just bad timing sorry

HotWings: oh ok… 

Impala67: dont be sad it'll be there today promise. 

HotWings: ok talk to you soon?  
Impala67: you bet. happy birthday cas!

 

later in the day

There was a knock on the front door as Cas sat in his room staring at his computer screen. He sighed and headed downstairs hoping that Dean didn't call while he was gone. There was another impatient knock as he got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeah I’m coming!” he yelled in the general direction of the door.

He paused in front of it and ran a hand through his hair before pulling it open. He froze. the porch was empty. He looked around. There was nothing, and no one, in sight. There were a few cars parked at the curb, but nothing unus—wait. What was that? Cas walked down the driveway and paused the the black car parked directly behind his beat up Camry. Isn’t that an Impala? He frowned at the car, but shaking his head he dismissed the notion. 

There’s no way Dean would come here. He has to take care of his brother. 

Sighing, Castiel turned around, only to be surprised by another person standing directly behind him. He gasped in surprise when he recognized him. 

“Dean?!” Cas shouted

“Surprise!” Dean said with a smirk, stepping forward to hug him. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Cas mumbled into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“I told you your present would be here today didn't I?” he said with a wink “Oh! Here’s your second gift.”

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had asked for. He looked from Dean to the necklace. Then he burst out laughing. Dean’s smile slowly melted off his face. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked beginning to worry that he'd dopne something wrong. 

“Nothing.” Cas said as he pulled Dean down to give him a kiss “It’s just, you’ve already given me the best gift in the world.” 

He kissed Dean again and pulled back and smiled again. 

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the necklace I've had my eye on for the last couple of weeks...and what I based his present off of. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/380835712210403203/


End file.
